Ziegen
thumb|320x159px|Die Ziegenflagge Die '''Ziegen' sind die unterirdischen Bewohner Equestrias und seit der Wiedervereinigung mit den Ponys nach der Schlacht um die Regenbogen-Fabrik auch wieder im ganzen Land anzutreffen. In ihrem Reich rund um die unterirdische Stadt Down Under regieren sie sich selbst nach den Prinzipien des Demokratischen Sozialismus, des Verstandes und der Vernunft; als oberster Wächter fungiert ihr Könichspaar, derzeit Ziegenkönich Robert I. und Mondprinzessin Luna. Die offizielle Landesprache ist Ziegisch, daneben spricht ziege heute aber fast ausschließlich Equestrianisch. Die Ziegenhymne Zum Mitträllern ~ Die moderne Ziegenhymne (von Mellis Marlin gesungen und den Knalltüten begleitet) ~ ~ Die Ziegenhymne (offiziell) ~ ~ Die Ziegenhymne #2 ~ ~ Hymne akapella ~ ~ Inoffizielle Hymne zu Zeiten der Regentschaft Terras (gesungen von FiveCu) ~ ~ Republikhymne der Ziegen ~ Geschichte & Text Als wichtiger Bestandteil der ziegschen Kultur wird sie heute wie eh und je patriotisch auf das zeninschen Vaterland gesungen - es existierten außerdem einige Fassungen aus dem Laufe der Zeit, von denen eine Auswahl vorgestellt wird: ---- Aktuelle Version (übersetzt aus dem Ziegischen) ---- 1. Strophe: Die unzerbrechliche Republik der freien Länder, geeinigt durch uns'ren Könich Robert und Mondprinzessin Luna, Es lebe vereinigt durch die Freundschaft all seiner Völker das freie und brüderliche Equestria! ---- Refrain: Sei eins, freie Republik, in Frieden und ewiger Völkerfreundschaft! Die Fahne des Hellje, unsere Flagge, einige die ganze Welt! All dies uns immer zusammenhält! Einig und frei werden wir für immer sein! ---- 2. Strophe: Aus der Schwärze Capras leuchtete uns der Rote Stern die Freiheit, und der Große Zenin wies uns den Goldenen Weg. Er Einigte als Erster die Freien Arbeiter und Bauern, Alle Ziegen Equestrias! ---- Refrain ---- 3. Strophe: Weder Hunde noch Generäle konnten uns stoppen, gemeinsam schlugen wir alle Feinde entzwei, Entzündeten das Roten Oktober Feuer das Demokratischen Sozialismus, auf dass immer Frieden sei! ---- 4. Strophe: Wir wuchsen aus den Höhlen hinaus, nun sind wir zurück, Auferstanden aus der Asche der Regenbogen-Fabrik, Huf in Huf, An Seiten von Ponys, Schatten, Drachen, hält die Zukunft unser aller Glück zum Lachen! ---- Refrain ---- ~ Finis ~ ---- Es gibt bzw. gab im Laufe der Zeit noch verschiedenste andere Formen, teils recht ähnliche, vor 1013 auf jeden Fall ohne Equestria. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen das Original: ---- Allererste Version (von Zenin höchstpersönlich) ---- Durch Zenin den Großen auf ewig verbündet Steh'n machtvoll Arbeiter und Bauern zugleich Es lebe vom Willen der Mut'gen gegründet Das einig' und mächtige Ziegenreich! ---- Refrain: Lang lebe das Ziegenvolk in Freiheit, Recht und Brüderlichkeit! Die Fahnen mit Hammer und Sichel hebt hoch!/ Die Fahne des Friedens hebt hoch in den Wind! Kämpft, schützt, seid stets bereit, zu kämpfen gegen Ungerechtigkeit! Baut für die Zukunft, Huf in Huf! Erfindung und Wissenschaft geben dem Volke Kraft! Einig und frei werden wir für immer sein! ---- Durch Dunkelheit, Nächte, durch finsterste Höhlen Ward Hoffnung durch Schimmer des Roten Sterns Und Zenin, er kehrte zurück aus Down Under Führt' uns alle fort in sein heiliges/ geheiligt' Land! ---- Refrain ---- Wir kämpften zusammen, besiegten den König/ Wir kämpften für unsere Freiheit zusammen Jagten ihn aus uns'rem Lande hinfort!/ Jagten den alten König hinfort! Erhoben den Frieden zum höchsten der Güter/ Entzündeten Feuer auf Frieden und Freundschaft Zu wachen über uns'ren sicheren Hort!/ So ist es, so war es, so wird es immer sein! ---- Refrain ---- ~ Finis ~ ---- Geschichte ~ Unter Hammer, Sichel & Dem Roten Stern - Die Geschichte und Geschichten der Ziegen ~ Kurzchronik Vor Nightmare Moon - Das Alte Equestria * ~ 9.500 v. NM.: Niben erschafft die Spezies der Ziegen und stellt sie den Schatten entgegen * ~ 9.000 v. NM.: Erste Ziegen werden in Equestria sesshaft * ~ 7.500 v. NM.: Gründung des Ryporadhayak-Ordens ... * 2.500 v. NM.: Große Schattenschlacht ... * 300 v. NM.: Ziegen-Pony-Krieg Nach Nightmare Moon und vor Zenins Revolution * ~ 20 n. NM.: Gründung Capras ... * 117 n. NM.: Zenins Revolution Nach Zenins Revolution und vor dem Roten Oktober * 117 n. NM.: Gründung Down Unders & Absetzung Caprus XLVII. ... * 495 n. NM.: Ziegen-Hunde-Krieg * * etwa ab 600 n. NM.: Beginn der Königszeit * 677 n. NM.: Schenja-Rebellion ... * Beginn ab 775 n. NM.: Industrielle Revolution * 801 n. NM.: Stählerne Revolution (Drei-Tage-Krieg) & Sieg des Edwart I. - "Freies Industriezeitalter" * 851 n. NM. (?): Durchbruch in die Menschenwelt * 13. März 854 n. NM. (?): Gründung der Untergrundeisenbahner ... * 11. September 929 n. NM.: Ankunft der Arriva * 4. Dezember 930 n. NM.: Geburt Ziegenkönich Roberts & seines Bruders Jox Ziegenbock * 17. Oktober 945 n. NM.: Roter Oktober Nach dem Roten Oktober bis heute * 18. Oktober - 30. Dezember 945: Die Doppelte Revolution - Geburt des Demokratischen Sozialismus * 7. Juli 954 - 1. Mai 975: Befreiungskrieg Sardengas (ziegische Intervention erst ab 970) ... * 12. Dezember 1012: Ziegenkönich Robert und Mondprinzessin Luna verlieben sich unsterblich * 1. April 1013: Die Prinzessin der Nacht besucht als erstes Pony nach Arriva Down Under Rückkehr nach Equestria * 1. August 1013: Zerstörung der Regenbogen-Fabrik & Wiedervereinigung von Ziegen und Ponys * Herbst 1013: Erste Schatteninvasion & Erste (Neuzeitliche) Schattenschlacht(en) * ... * Sommer 1015: Zweite Schatteninvasion, "Zeit des Absoluten Wahnsinns" & Völkerschlacht bei Canterlot * ... Erste Friedenszeit bis zur Großen Schattenschlacht Die Ziegen sind eine Schöpfung des Niben, um seine Ponys vor den Höllenkreaturen seines Bruders Cyro, den Schatten, zu schützen - leider nötig mit Gewalt beziehungsweise Hörnern. Zum Zweck der Verteidigung Equestrias geschaffen hielten die Ziegen also, allen voran die Ryporadhayak, die mutigsten und tapfersten aller Ziegenkrieger, die Schatten aus dem fruchtbaren Land der Freundschaft und Magie fern. Ständig gab es Mord und Totschlag, bis es im Jahr 2500 vor Nightmare Moon schließlich zur Großen Schattenschlacht kam - der geballte Huf der Ziegen schleuderte die Kontrahenten tief in ihr Reich zurück, anschließend versiegelte Starswirl der Große (vermutlich) es für immer und ewig (hat doch nicht so ganz ewig gehalten). Zweite Friedenszeit bis zum Ziegen-Pony-Krieg Die Zeit schritt in Frieden und Freundschaft fort, endlich von den Schatten befreit erblühte Equestria, wie es noch nie erblüht hatte: Die Bevölkerung wuchs stetig an, neue Städte wurden gegründet, Fortschritt und Handel erbrachten kostbare Früchte. Und doch wurden über die Jahrhunderte zweierlei zur Mangelware: Angemessener Wohnraum und Futter. Denn obwohl pony und ziege neue Siedlungsräume erschloss - u.a. Quantom -, reichte der Platz im Lande hinten und vorne nicht, Equestria platzte aus allen Nähten. Dies bekamen insbesondere die Ziegen mehr und mehr zu spüren, die durch den ständigen Frieden sesshaft geworden waren und nun selbst Grund und Acker für sich beanspruchten und sich von den Ponys unterdrückt fühlten, welche sich wiederum von ihren gehörnten Mitgenossen bedrängt sahen. Diese Spannungen stiegen langsam aber sicher an, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Kosmos & Galaxia als konservativer König seinem eigenen Volk mehr Rechte und Privilegien als den Gehörnten einräumte und diese gar zurücksetzte - es kam zum Bruch zwischen dem Ziegenkönig und Canterlot, worauf sich die Lage einmal mehr verschärfte, bis es schließlich durch ... zum Ausbruch des Krieges kam, der alles für immer veränderte: Ziegen-Pony-Krieg Ein mehrere Monate andauernder Krieg, von Guerillia- zur gigantischen Völkerschlacht aller Angehörigen der beiden Völker, die eine Waffe in den Hufen halten konnten. Im Jahr 300 vor Nightmare Moon eskalierte der seit Jahren andauernde Streit zwischen Ziegen und Ponys total, der sich vor allem um die gerechte Verteilung des Landbesitzes drehte: Kurze Chronik Nach dem Bruch mit Ziegenkönig Caprus XXXVIII. erlässt König Kosmos kurzerhuf ein Gesetz, welches den Ziegen eigenen Grundbesitz verbietet, damit die stark wachsende Bevölkerung der Ponys mehr Land erhalten kann - die Folge sind erste gewalttätige Ausschreitungen, besonders nahe Manehatten und Fillydelphia. Daraufhin wird ein weiteres Gesetz erlassen, welches einen festgelegten Lohn für alle Ziegen vorschreibt, die auf Feldern der Ponys arbeiten. ... Dem folgt unweigerlich der Kriegsausbruch, einzelne Ziegengemeinschaften tauchen in den Wäldern unter und beginnen als Räuberbanden den Besitz von Ponys zu plündern. Als Gegenmaßnahme erklärt Kosmos alle Ziegen vogelfrei, d.h. Aberkennung aller (Grund)Rechte - dies führt zu schwersten Krawalle in den Städten, Ziegen schließen sich zusammen und gehen vereint und bewaffnet vor. ... Edwart den Einiger führt die versprengten Ziegen nach dem Massaker von/ vom ... zusammen, welche sich zur finalen Schlacht gegen die Ponys rüsten. Die Große Völkerschlacht in der Ebene des Unicorn Rivers: Verluste auf Seiten der Ziegen bei 80% (ca. 280.000 Tote), bei den Ponys 65% (ca. 550.000 Tote) der beteiligten Kämpfer - Tod des Kosmos durch einen Pfeil, der Schütze ist und bleibt unbekannt. Im Anschluss verschwanden der Ziegen von Equestrias Oberfläche und gründeten unter Caprus XLVII. nach einer langen Zeit der Stagnation und Hoffnungslosigkeit dreihundertdreiundneunzig Jahre später Capra als ihre neue Hauptstadt und mit Zenins Revolution kurz darauf das Ziegenreich. ... Es kamen um: Caprus XXXVIII. - Caprus XLIII. ... Zenins Revolution → Liest du disch den Geschischte von den Ziggen! Die Jahre nach Zenins Revolution Mit der Gründung Down Unders und der Abwehr Caprus XLVII. durch den Antiköniglichen Schutzwall übernahmen die freien Arbeiter und Bauern die Macht - der Soziale Kommunismus war geboren. So ganz ohne einen Anführer ging es dann aber doch nicht, und auch wenn Zenin den Titel ein Leben lang nur aus Liebe zu seinen Anhängern trug, so war er dennoch erster neuer "Ziegenkönig" oder "König der Ziegen". So wachte er also über (so gut wie) Alles und stand stets mit Rat und Tat bei Schwierigkeiten jeder und jedem Ziege/nbock zur Seite, be- und urteilte kritisch, doch immer auf Basis seiner höchsten Güter, Verstand und Vernunft, an denen sich das Volk bis heute orientiert und sie am höchsten schätzt. Ziegen-Hunde-Krieg Der Ziegen-Hunde-Krieg fand im Jahre 495 nach Nightmare Moon statt und endete mit dem Sieg der Gehörnten. Schenja-Rebellion Die Schenja-Rebellion erschütterte das Ziegenreich gleichermaßen so extrem wie es seine Bewohner während der Kämpfe selbst desinteressierte. An der Spitze der Aufständischen stand Schenja, Anführer der Ryporadhayak, jenes uralten Ordens von Kriegern, die traditionell mit Hufen und Schwert kämpften. Die Rebellion war das letzte Aufbäumen der alten Ordnung, mit dem Ende der Ryporadhayak begann die... Zeit der Kommunistischen Könige Diese Periode war geprägt durch die Vorherrschaft des amtierenden Regenten über die Volksversammlung, wobei diese so gesehen selbst nicht existierte: Nach dem Ziegen-Hunde-Krieg hatte bereits ein starkes Desinteresse an der täglichen Politik eingesetzt, was seinen Höhepunkt in der Schenja-Rebellion fand - statt sich mit den wahren Begebenheiten auseinander zu setzen wurde der lügnerische Standpunkt Heinrichs IV. für richtig erklärt und die Rebellen im Stich gelassen. Und obwohl unter Thronfolger Heinrich V. dies aufgearbeitet und standesgemäß widerlegt wurde, so fehlte vielen Ziegen und Böcken nach wie vor die Lust etwas ändern zu wollen - das Leben lief so gut wie immer, keinen störte irgendwas - gut war. Um doch nicht ganz untätig alles geschehen zu lassen wurde eine Art Scheinvertretung, der sogenannte Ministerrat, gewählt und alle zehn Jahre neu bestimmt (wenn auch meist einfach um eine weitere Legislaturspanne verlängert). Diese Minister standen aber oft ihrem König sehr nahe, wobei der trotzdem nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam - bis... Industrielle Revolution Das änderte sich mit der Erfindung der Dampfmaschine radikal: Etwa ab 775 n. NM. setzte im Ziegenreich die Industrielle Revolution ein. Täglich entwarfen betagte Denker die allerneusten und allerbesten und allertollsten Maschinen, der Fortschritt war rasant und gewaltig, Brandneues ersetzte so schnell wie noch nie zuvor bisher Dagewesenes, um jeden Preis trieben die reichen Fabrikbesitzer und Ingeneure das Monster Wirtschaft voran... auf Kosten ihrer Arbeiter. Die revoltierten schließlich doch und siegten unter dem Huf ihres Prinzen Edwart I. i der Stählernen Revolution gegen dessen starrsinnigen Vater Heinrich VIII. - die Neuzeit begann. Die Ära der Edwarts: Auf in eine Neue Zukunft, Imperialismus ahoi und Stagnation Der Eiserne König krempelte das Ziegenreich einmal von oben bis unten komplett um: Nicht nur, dass er jeglichen alten Adelslinien Titel und Sonderrechte aberkannte, nein, er strukturierte die Regierungsgewalten von Grund auf neu und schwächte seine eigene Vormachtstellung erheblich. Auf Basis dieser neugewonnenen Volkssouveränität traten mit der wiederauferstandenen Volksversammlung die Zicken und Böcke das neue mechanische freie Zeitalter an: Dem Bau der ersten Eisenbahnlinie von Deep Down nach Down Under folgten der Durchbruch in die Menschenwelt, großartige Entdeckungen in Physik, Chemie und Medizin und viele viele andere Errungenschaften mehr - kurzum, das Leben war perfekt. Na ja, fast... Edwart II. nämlich sehnte sich nach noch mehr - der Wiedervereinigung von Ziegen und Ponys. Seine gesamte Regentschaft verbrachte er neben dem Entdecken der Welt der Zweibeiner mit Bemühungen, seine Landsleute zu überzeugen, es doch probieren zu wollen... ohne jeden Erfolg. Und wie eines dunklen Tages sein Gemach verwaist lag und er nie wieder gesehen ward, da ging es abwärts: Prinz Edwart III. litt sehr unter dem Verlust seines Vaters und kam zeitlebens nicht darüber hinweg. Doch es kam noch schlimmer, seine Regentschaft wurde zu einem einizigen Drama: Kurz nach seiner Krönung kamen seine junge Zicke und das Zicklein Edwart IV. bei einem Autounfall ums Leben, er selbst blieb als psychisches Wrack zurück, mehr Marionette von machthungrigen entadelten Altadligen und hohen Militärs als selbstständiger König der Vernunft. Die Korruption nahm zu, der Ziegenrat verlor deutlich an Macht, Unruhe machte sich breit, aber noch funktionierte das System - man gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass der König irgendwann eine der unzähligen Bewerberinnen erhören und dem Reich einen gesunden Prinzen schenken würde. Und wie das kam... na ja, anders als gewollt, aber dennoch, es kam! Die Ankunft der Arriva Ein Zufall verhalf den Ziegen, sich wieder an die Ponys zu erinnern, als sich eines Tages ein Pony namens Arriva beim Beerensuchen in einer Höhle verirrte und durch einen Schacht in ein Wachhaus der Ziegen stürzte. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und in das Ziegenschloss gebracht, wo man beraten wollte, was mit ihr geschehen sollte. Doch wieder gab es einen glücklichen Zufall: Der alte Ziegenkönig Edward III. hatte vor Jahren seine junge Ziege bei einem Unfall verloren und war seit der Zeit verbittert und lebte zurückgezogen. Aber er hatte keinen Sohn und somit auch keinen Thronfolger, und man wusste nicht, wie man ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich noch einmal zu vermählen um dem Ziegenvolk einen neuen König zu schenken. Immer hatte er alle Bewerberinnen abgewiesen, und nur war er fast schon zu alt. Doch als er das gefesselte vor Angst zitternde Pony sah, traf ihn der Blitz der Liebe. Er befahl, dass sie losgemacht werden solle und das er endlich eine neue Stute für sein Leben gefunden habe. Entsetzt nahm das sein Volk zur Kenntnis, doch was sollten sie tun? Auch Arriva war zunächst geschockt, dass sie mit einem steinalten König vermählt werden sollte, aber mit der Zeit gefiel er ihr immer besser. Und er strengte sich ein letztes Mal an, nahm seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und... schaffte es, dass seine neue Frau schwanger wurde. Ein gesunder Prinz wurde geboren - Robert. Als seine Eltern ihn ansahen, waren sie überglücklich. Als sein Volk ihn sah, waren sie entsetzt: Er war ein Pony, ja ein Einhorn! Doch egal, das Erbe war gerettet, und so sie feierten sie ein prächtiges Fest zu Ehren des neuen Prinzen, drei volle Tage lang. Doch kaum war es beendet starb der alte König seelig an seinem hohen Alter und seine Stute vermisste ihn so sehr, dass sie ihm nur wenig später in den Freitod folgte. So nahmen sich alle Ziegen der großen Aufgabe der Erziehung ihres jungen Königs an, der von nun an tagtäglich in einem der Stadthäuser lebte und am nächsten Tag eine Türe weiter seine neue Bleibe fand - bei Familie für Familie, bei Arbeitern, Bergziegen, Soldaten, Bauern. Jeder sah es als große Ehre an, ihn angemessen zu erziehen und schickte sich dementsprechend an, im Gegenzug lernte Robert so jede Ziege und jeden Bock persönlich und ihr Leben kennen - diese Vielzahl von Eindrücken, Erfahrung und verschiedenen Meinungen machten ihm genau zu dem weisen und weitsichtigen Hengst, der er heute ist... nur woher er seine Beklopptheit hat ist keinem so ganz klar! - Überlieferte Legende Roter Oktober und Doppelte Revolution Zu Beginn des Zweiten Menschenweltkrieges zog der Ziegenrat alle Untergrundeisenbahner aus der Paralleldimension ab - da wollte ziege sich nun wirklich nicht auch einmischen. Der junge Prinz aber war entschieden anderer Meinung und machte sich kurzerhuf selbst auf in die Menschenwelt, um nicht untätig zuschauen zu müssen... sagte diesbezüglich aber niemandem Bescheid und blieb mit Bruder Jox gut ein ganzes Jahr lang weg! Sogleich übernahmen legitim nach altem Gesetzestext die vierundzwanzig Generäle der Ziegenarmee die Führung und Aufgaben seiner Majestät, dreizehn davon waren jedoch nicht besonders erpicht darauf, sich damit allein zu begnügen, und rissen binnen eines halben Jahres durch Verrat, Mord und Totschlag und der Unterstützung ihrer Loyalisten das ganze Ziegenreich an sich. Dies ließen sich die Unterdrückten natürlich nicht gefallen und formierten sich unter der Führung des John Preis zum Widerstand in und außerhalb Down Unders; mit der Rückkehr Roberts bereit loszuschlagen kam es am 17. Oktober des Jahres 945 nach Nightmare Moon zur berühmtesten aller ziegischen Revolutionen - zum Roten Oktober, dem Sieg der Freiheit und des Sozialismus auf ganzer Linie. Nach dem Ende der Generäle feierten Ziegen und Böcke und ihr neuer junger Könich Robert (der endlich seine Krone angenommen hatte!) ihren Erfolg fast zwei volle Monate lang, mal mehr und mal minder heftiger. Währenddessen wurde dann auch gleich noch das Gesetz Zenins völlig überarbeitet und reformiert, ergänzt und abgeändert, bis schließlich mit Beginn des Jahres 946 n. NM. ein neues Ziegenreich mit dem Demokratischen Sozialismus als Staatsform und Ziegenkönich Robert I. aus den Ruinen wieder auferstand. Da dazwischen Ähm... Wiedertreffen mit den Ponys Einige Zeit trafen sich die beiden nur im Geheimen und Robert erwähnte mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen sein Geheimnis. Eines schönen Tages jedoch wollte und konnte er sie nicht länger anlügen und stattete Down Under gemeinsam einen Besuch ab, wo das Entsetzen dementsprechend groß war - nichts desto trotz ließ sich die Ponyprinzessin nicht entmutigen und versprach vor den Ziegen, ihre Existenz nicht den Ponys zu verraten und einen guten Tag abzuwarten, bevor sie ihre Schwester Celestia unterrichten würde. So blieben sie doch noch ein Geheimnis - für genau zwei Wochen, denn dann musste die Armee ausrücken und eine Fabrik zerstören - es war die berühmte Schlacht um die Regenbogen-Fabrik, nach deren Ende sich beide Völker zum ersten Mal nach tausend Jahren wieder gegenüberstanden und gegenseitig unendlich dankbar für die Güte des anderen waren - zu Ehren der großen Helden und auf ewig währenden Frieden feierte man in dieser Nacht des 1. August 1013 das gigantische Fest der Einigkeit, welches seit dato jedes Jahr zelebriert wird, der Tag ist bei beiden Völkern gemeinsam frei. Erste Schatteninvasion Den Ersten (neuzeitlichen) Krieg gegen die Schatten führten die Ziegen gemeinsam mit den Ponys, die dem Massaker Burning Suns in Ponville entgangen waren. Dabei setzten die Ziegen auf ihre fortschrittlichen Feuerwaffen und pusteten die Schatten buchstäblich zweimal hintereinander weg, einmal auf dem Ponyviller Güterbahnhof und vor dem Schloss Canterlot. Republik und Zweite Schatteninvasion Liest du disch den Passtas! Die Heimat der Ziegen - Down Under Das Ziegenvolk verschwand nach dem Krieg mit den Ponys völlig von der Landkarte Equestrias - zumindest überirdisch. König Caprus XLVII. befahl seinem Volk eine neue Königsstadt zu errichten, noch größer als Ponyville und prächtiger als Canterlot - Capra. Doch die Höhle, in der dieser Jahrhundertbau errichtet werden sollte, war zu klein bemessen, und das Aushöhlen des Gesteins sehr hart und kräftezehrend. Die Arbeiter waren erschöpft und unzufrieden und verlangten mehr Futter, die Bauern auf ihren kleinen Ackerflächen kaum in der Lage, diesem Hilferuf nachzukommen und alle hungrigen Mäuler zu stopfen. → Zenins Revolution So gründete das Ziegenvolk also seine neue Hauptstadt Down Under. Bis heute ist sie ein schillernder Diamant unter der Erde - uneinnehmbar, so heißt es, ein Abwehrsystem mit gewaltigen Bunkeranlagen beschützt alle Eingänge und Zufahrten der Ziegenhauptstadt. Neben der eigentlichen Wohnstadt und den umliegenden Höfen gibt es auch noch Höhlenhäuser, die einfach in den Stein gemeißelt worden sind und teils noch aus der Anfangszeit der Stadt stammen, außerdem große Äcker und Felder, Obstplantagen und andere Lebensmittelanbaugebiete. Beleuchtet wird die Stadt durch die Sonne, deren Licht durch einige winzige Löcher über der Erde eingesammelt und über riesige Spiegel tausendfach verstärkt die ewige Nacht unter der Erde tagsüber vertreibt, nachts leuchtet Down Under auch - durch seine Laternen und Straßenlampen, die ein grünes Wärme- und Wasserkraftwerk mit ökologischem Strom versorgt. Nicht umsonst also schmückt sich die Stadt heute mit diesem prächtigen Namen, der einzig und allein durch den Willen eines Volkes und dessen Zusammenhalt geschaffen und zum Strahlen gebracht wurde und wird. Bekannte Sippen der Stadt * Zeniden, die Könichsfamilie * Marlins, Waffenbauer seit Zenin dem Großen; bekannte Sprösslinge: Richard Rich Marlin, Mellis Marlin, Emily Marlin * Sippe Timmith, ein altes Adelsgeschlecht, hat noch heute politischen Einfluss auf Seiten der Konservativen * Sippe Rayl, Schreiner, Möbeleinrichter und -bauer, Architekten - alles rund ums Eigenheim! * Smolnikowas * Zwyezckows Ziegenreich Geografie Das Reich der Ziegen erstreckt sich mit seinen gigantischen Höhlen und kilometerlangen Gängen unter fast ganz Equestria, die am dichtesten besiedelte Gegend ist der Nord-Osten, also das Gebiet von Canterlot in Richtung Trottingham/ Baltimare, hinauf über Manehatten nach Botson und zurück via Kristallkönigreich und die Neihagrafälle: Hier liegen die Orte Zülow, Zierow, Zurow, Zichow, Zierzow, Zirkow, Zehlow, Zehlendorf, Zossen, Zielitz, Zweilinden, Zeninstadt, Zehbitz, Zisar, Zörbig, Zichlin, Zeitz, Zwickau, Ziegenwerder, Ziegenhals und Zittau. Südlich von DU liegen Ziegenrück und Zwiehorn, nördlich Zorge und Kupferhammer im Kupferhau, süd-westlich Zabern, darüber Zingst, Züssow, Zinnowitz und Zwolle. Die meisten alle Ziegen leben jedoch in und um Down Under, inzwischen auch wieder an der Oberfläche in der Exklave Goatburg, teils auf Sardenga und in Quantom verstreut, ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil undercover in der Menschenwelt. Es existieren noch zwei weitere unterirdische Großstädte, welche inzwischen jedoch aufgrund verschiedener Kriterien nicht mehr bewohnt sind: *'Capra' - die alte nie fertiggestellte Königsstadt (aufgegeben nach der Arbeiter- und Bauernrevolution) *'Deep Down' - die zu tiefe verlassene Bergarbeiterstadt Aktuelle Staatsform - Der Demokratische Sozialismus Ziegenkönich Robert regiert sein Volk gar nicht, so wie pony es aufgrund seines Titels (und auch wer das -CH für eine unbedeutende Umgangssprachform hält, der irrt, und wie!) vermuten mag, nein, es reagiert sich selbst: Vernunft - das höchste Gedankengut des Ziegenvolkes. Ausgedacht hat sich das der große Zenin, der einst zu seinen Anhängern sprach: Nach diesem augenscheinlich einfachen, praktisch aber auch gerne mal schwierigen Prinzip leben und regieren (sich) die Ziegen noch heute - die wichtigsten Instanzen sind dabei die Volksversammlung bzw. der Rat der Arbeiter & Bauern und Könich & Königin (s.u.). Demokratisch: Die Volksversammlung mit entsendeten Vertretern, der Ziegenrat (s.u.), oder bei wichtigen Abstimmung auch das ganze Volk, in Fraktionen oder Parteien (s.u.) gegliedert, tagt im Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern und debattiert über Gesetze, Gesetzesänderungen usw. Abgestimmt wird mit 75%iger Mehrheit und darüber. Sozialismus: Nicht im radikalen den Menschen bekannten Sinn, sondern so, dass jede Ziege/ jeder Bock gleichermaßen behandelt wird, ihr/ ihm alle Chancen offen stehen, die Schwachen von allen gemeinsam unterstützt werden, man gemeinsam, schwester-/ brüderlich arbeitet und schafft bzw. erreicht! ... sozusagen das Volk als Kollektiv des gemeinsamen Wohlstandes mit eigenen "Luxus"gütern und Individualität des Einzelnen. Es gibt weder arm noch reich in DU - ein gesetzliches Grundeinkommen schafft hier das Fundament, erarbeiten muss man es sich aber dennoch. Von diesem Grundeinkommen kann man sich und seine Familie GUT ernähren, d.h. es ist am Ende jeden Monats auch immer Geld für zum Bleistift Freizeitaktivitäten jeglicher Art (Reisen, Ausflüge) oder zusätzliche materielle Güter übrig, und das nicht zu knapp. Desweiteren werden direkte Steuern erhoben, wenn eine bestimmte Einkommensgrenze überschritten ist. Freie Marktwirtschaft: Der Markt steht für jede/n Ziege/ Bock frei, sie/ er kann erdenken/ unsetzen/ produzieren was er/ sie möchte/ für Ideen hat, einzige Voraussetzung ist dafür selbstverständlich Absatz und eigener Gewinn. Desweiteren gilt der Grundsatz: sprich: Jeder verdient sich das, was er erwirtschaftet. Um das möglichst anschaulich zu erklären anhand eines Beispiels: Ein Eisenbahner fährt täglich seine acht Stunden Schicht als Heizer auf seiner Dampflok Güterzüge. Für fuffzich Kilometer Stecke braucht er im Schnitt eine Tonne Kohle, d.h. insgesamt insgesamt eine Tenderladung (zehn Tonnen) für 500 Kilometer bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 50 km/h. Fährt er nun schneller oder anderweitig sparsamer, bleibt am Ende der Schicht sicherlich etwas übrig - diesen gesparten Brennstoff bekommt er aufgewogen als Bonus gutgeschrieben (natürlich auch eventuelle Überstunden). Verfeuert er mehr Kohle als nötig wird ihm dies aber auch von seinem Tageslohn abgezogen. Es gibt sog. Berufsgruppen in Down Under, für welche es pauschale gesetzlich festgelegte Grundeinkommen gibt (zu nennen z.B. Die Bergziegen in den Gruben, die Arbeiter in den Hüttenwerken, die Bauern auf den Feldern, die Handwerker, die Soldaten, ... ). Steuern zahlt jede/r arbeitende Ziege/ Bock indirekt aus dem eigenen Einkommen, es sind pauschal zehn Prozent, einzig beim Sonderfall der "Superverdiener" über der festgelegten Einkommensgrenze kommen auf den/ die Verdiener/in zusätzliche Abgaben zu (dieser Fall ist allerdings auch recht selten). Jedem Volkseigenen Industriebetrieb - der erwirtschaftete Gewinn wird zum Wohl aller auf Wunsch aller investiert, also z.B. in Forschung, Bau/ Reperatur/ Instandhaltung öffentlicher Gebäude/ Straßen etc.) - steht ein einjährig von der Belegschaft gewählter Vorarbeiter als Vertreter und Repräsentant vor, dieser erledigt Bürokram und Verwaltungsaufgaben sowie all das, was ansonsten die Aufgaben des klassischen Chefs wären. Monopolbildung ist verboten, darüber wacht die Volksversammlung. Als Beispiel: Die Stahlhütte DU produziert Standardgewehre wie zum Bleistift die AK-47, die Waffenbauer Marlin präzise halbautomatische/ repitierbare Distanz-/ Scharfschützengewehre - sie kommen sich nicht ins Gehege und existieren beide friedlich nebeneinander, machen beide Gewinn und ernähren Arbeiter und deren Familien. 'Der Könich und die Könich... die KöniginWeil sich alles andere doof anhört!' Der Könich (nur echt mit dem -CH!) sollte laut Zenin eigentlich gar nicht existieren und viel mehr abgeschafft werden, aber das Volk wollte einen weisen Bock an seiner Spitze wissen, der im Ernstfall über Recht und Unrecht entscheidet, bei unklarer Rechtslage in einem Gerichtsprozess zum Bleistift. So gaben seine Arbeiter und Bauern ihr Vertrauen und erhoben ihn zu ihrem neuen Weisen, wie er sich selbst nannte. Dies wurde allerdings nur selten praktiziert, und spätestens Zenin III. nannte sich wieder "König", bis Robert es eindeutig im Demokratischen Sozialismus auf seinen und den Wunsch aller Ziegen ein für alle Mal manifestierte - deswegen auch Könich und nicht mehr König: Der Könich und die Königin sind an das Gesetz gebunden und dürfen an seiner Änderung nicht mehr Einfluss nehmen als jede/r andere Zicke/ Bock. Im Kriegsfall hat er/ sie nach Zustimmung des Volkes (75%-Hürde) den Oberbefehl über die Streitkräfte und kämpft an vorderster Front mit. Die höchsten Güter, die er/ sie in sich trägt, sind sein Verstand und seine/ ihre Vernunft, nach denen er/ sie auf ausdrückliche Bitte des Volkes (s)eine Entscheidung fällt - es ist zwar noch nie vorgekommen, aber auch dagegen hat die Volksversammlung ein Veto, wenn sie seine/ ihre Argumentation durch Widerlegen außer Kraft gesetzt werden kann. Für wichtige Entscheidungen, die unmittelbar getroffen werden müssen und keinerlei Aufschub dulden, gibt es zusätzlich noch eine Sonderform: Die Drei Gleichen, also der Ziegenkönich plus seine Königin (oder umgekehrt) und die beiden Obergeneräle (Jox Ziegenbock und Mellis Marlin), treffen sich und schmieden den Schlachtplan, der natürlich gesetzeskonform sein muss (sonst ist es mit sofortiger Wirkung ungültig) und anschließend umgesetzt wird - dem müssen alle vier einheitlich zustimmen und das Volk bei einer Eilversammlung ebenfalls zu 66,6% seiner Gesamtstärke, sonst ist er selbstverständlich null und nichtig. Übrigens: Es bleibt bei der Ziegenkönigin, alles andere hört sich einfach nach nischt an! Und wie es zum Könich kam? - Robert war's nach dem siegreichen Roten Oktober leid ständich immer als König angesprochen zu werden, und so sachte er denn: Das Wort Könich sacht natürlich auch: Ein König isser nich! Die Bezeichnung Jungkönig, die Robert vom Tod seiner Eltern bis zum Roten Oktober trug, impliziert übrigens genau die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Prinzen um ein Waisenzicklein und oder -fohlen handelt und es theoretisch schon mit einer älteren Ziege u.o. Stute hätte verheiratet werden können (was zum Glück niemand vorhatte!). Exkurs: Die Ahnen Ziegenkönich Roberts - Der Stammbaum der Zeniden Die Zeniden: Zenin der Große - Zenin XVII. (117 - 495 n. NM.) Zenin der Große (117 - 201) Zenin II. (201 - 234) • Zenin III. (234 - 244) • Zenin IV. (244 - 267) • Zenin V. (267 - 269) • Zenin VI. (269 - 306) • Zenin VII. (306 - 345) Zenin VIII. (345 - 355) • Zenin IX. (keine Regierungszeit) • Zenin X. (355 - 387) • Zenin XI. (388 - 401) • Zenin XII. (401 - 402) Zenin XIII. (402 - 427) • Zenin XIV. (427 - 445) • Zenin XV. (445 - 488) • Zenin XVI. (488 - 495) Zenin XVII. (16. 01. 495 - 21. 01. 495 - "Herrschaft der fünf Tage") Die Heinrichs: Zerka I./ Heinrich I. - Heinrich VIII. (495 - 820 n. NM.) Zerka die Unerschrockene & Heinrich der Retter (495 - 560) Heinrich II. (560 - 618) • Heinrich III. (618 - 666) • Heinrich IV. (666 - 677) • Heinrich V. (677 - 716) Heinrich VI. (716 - 728) • Heinrich VII. (728 - 777) • Heinrich VIII. (777 - 801) Die Edwarts: Edwart I. - Edwart III. (801 - 930 n. NM.) Edwart der Stählerne (801 - 862) Edwart II. (862 - 918) • Elisa Viktoria (918 - 920) • Edwart III. (920 - 930) Der Demokratische Sozialismus und sein Könich (nur echt mit dem -CH!) Ziegenkönich Robert (945 - heute) Exkurs: Die Herrschaft der Capriae Das Adelsgeschlecht der Capriae als solches gab es nicht wirklich: Der König als Instanz beziehungsweise Begriff tauchte in der ziegischen Geschichtsschreibung zuerst als Kontrizo oder Kontriziog auf, einem gewählten Vertreter aus der Mitte der Heerziogen, Heerziegen - Heerzoge/ Herzöge, Kommandaten der Stämme/ Gemeinschaften/ Dörfer. Das Wort ist eine Mischung aus dem altziegischen Kontrus oder Kontrova (auch Kontrava) - Kontrolle - und eben Heerziog, also sinngemäß übersetzbar mit Anführer/ Kommandant/ Kontrollierer der Herzöge. Sein Ehrenamt verband in Kriegszeiten gegen die Schatten also den geballten Huf aller Ziegen, im Frieden bedurfte es seines nicht. Das änderte sich mit den Jahrhunderten allmählich: Die vermehrten Unruhen durch Schattenüberfälle in Equestria veranlassten die Herzöge schließlich den König auf unbestimmte Zeit zu ernennen - der erste fest gewählte Bock erhielt bald darauf den Ehrentitel Caprus. Übrigens übernahmen die Ponys alsbald das Wort "König" und keine geringeren als Kosmos & Galaxia nahmen ihn anstelle des bislang geläufigen Majesta/ Majestia an, wobei dieses sich als Majestät weiterhin hielt. In die Zeit der Capriae fielen als bedeutsame geschichtliche Ereignisse die Große Schattenschlacht und der Ziegen-Pony-Krieg. Auch wurde der König dann bestimmt, wenn er eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre: Caprus XLIV. "regierte" (oder tat besser gesagt nix Gescheites außer die Niederlage als Einsiedler aussitzen) bis 45 v. NM., erst nach seinem Tod durfte ein neuer König bestimmt werden. Caprus No. 45 tat seinen Dienst (wenn auch ziemlich sinnlos) gute einhundertdreiunddreißig Jahre lang, sein Nachfolger von 78 n. NM. bis 83 des gleichen Jahrhunderts, als ihm ein Dolch im Rücken steckte. Caprus XLVII. führte in den folgenden Jahren die in allen unterirdischen Teilen Equestrias versprengten Ziegen zusammen und begann sein Jahrhundertprojekt Capra. Er beendete mit Zenins Revolution die vorkriegliche Ordnung der Capriae. Exkurs: Der Soziale Kommunismus Unter den Zeniden bis Königin Zerka Der Große Zenin manifestierte sein Wort in seinem Manifest der Freiheit und dem Folgewerk Wort und Tat für Recht und Einigkeit für alle Ewigkeiten, zugänglich für jede/n Ziege/nbock jederzeit im Herzen ihres aller Reiches, dem Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern. Seine direkten Nachkommen, die Zenin-Könige, schworen und gelobten ihm hoch und heilig unendliche Treue, auch Königin Zerka und ihr Gemahl Heinrich I. hielten sein Lebenswerk umd Vermächtnis in allerhöchsten Ehren und veränderten kein noch so winziges Wörtchen daran, nutzten seine Basis aber auch erstmals für umfassende Reformen, ergänzten Fehlendes und setzten Aktuelles hinzu. Schenja-Rebellion Unter Heinrich IV. änderte sich diese Politik radikal: ... Die Königszeit Spätestens ab Heinrich III. verlagerte sich das Machtgleichgewicht mehr zum König hin, ohne dass es einen Bock gestört hätte. Auch setzte ein gewisses Desinteresse an der Politik insbesondere in den unteren Volksschichten ein, weil sich das Leben im Ziegenreich mehr oder minder Tag aus Tag ein im gleichen Trott bewegte; es gab schlicht ergreifend nichts Außergewöhnliches zu regieren, und wenn doch, waren viele oft zu träge zum Nachdenken geworden, sich allzeit in Sicherheit wähnend. So würde zum Bleistift die Schenja-Rebellion vom Großteil der Bevölkerung schulterzuckend hingenommen und erst unter Heinrich V. bekannt, dass dessen eigener Vater und Altkönig allein für das Massaker an den Ryporadhayak verantwortlich gewesen war und alle anderen mit falschen Behauptungen gegen den alten Kriegerorden gehetzt hatte (tat im Endeffekt außer etwas Empörung aber keinen nennenswerten Unterschied). Über die Jahre entstand so faktischeine neue Staatsform, die zwar nach wie vor als "Sozialer Kommunismus" bezeichnet wurde, im Endeffekt aber eine Aristokratie bzw. eine Timokratie war - heute spricht man von der Königszeit oder den Kommunistischen Königen. Wenn es eine wichtige Entscheidung zu tätigen gab fragte der Herrscher sein herbeigerufenes Volk nach "Ja!" oder "Nein!" und gut war. Ebenfalls erstarkten alte Adelslinien zu diesen Zeiten und gewannen politischen Einfluss, den Volksrat repräsentierten schon bald auf fünf Jahre gewählte Minister, welche als Rat an Seiten des Königs und des neuen Adels im Schloss tagten, wenn es etwas zu tagen gab. '''Edwart der Stählerne und die Industrielle Revolution' Etwa ab 775 n. NM. setzte im Ziegenreich die Industrielle Revolution ein. König Heinrich VIII. fand sich bald in einem Zwiespalt zwischen Wachstum über Alles und dessen Preis wieder: Auch über Leichen gehen? Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die geplagten Arbeiter revoltierten, Königstruppen schlugen den Aufstand mit aller Härte nieder - Zenins Kommunismus war gefallen. Doch längst war der Rote Stern noch nicht untergegangen: Edwart I., eigentlich Heinrich IX., Königszicklein und Verfechter seines Volkes, scharte seine Anhänger um sich und widersetzte sich seinem Vater aufs Schärfste: In drei Schlachten um die Freiheit siegte der junge Prinz schließlich und einigte - daher sein Name - die Ziegen unter seinem starken Huf. Unter seiner Herrschaft erblüten Industrie und Felder gleichermaßen; zurecht gilt er daher heute als Wahrer Nachfahre Zenins und trägt den stolzen Beinamen "Der Stählerne". Die Neuzeit: Edwart II., Visionär und Freizeitimperialist Thronfolger Edwart II. setzte auf das Erbe seines Vaters, fand gleichzeitig jedoch auch Gefallen an der Idee des Imperialismus, zumal seinen beiden Wissenschaftlern Prof. Dr Fisch & Dr. Schinken endlich der Durchbruch in die Menschenwelt mithilfe konstanter Portale gelang (das setzte wiederum Elektrizität voraus usw.). In gewisser Weise waren seine Idole Fürst Otto von Bismarck, Königin Viktoria von England, Abraham Lincoln und Katharina die Große, wobei er trotzdem stets seinen Ahnen treu blieb und sich nur gelegentlich von positiven Errungenschaften dieser und weiterer weltlicher Fürsten inspireren ließ. Auch war er es, dessen Blick erstmals nach all den Jahren der Isolation wieder in Richtung Canterlot schielte, aber trotz etlicher Bemühungen gelang es ihm zeitlebens nicht die Ziegen davon zu überzeugen auch einmal über ihren Tellerrand bzw. aus ihren Höhlen zu schauen. Gegen Ende seiner Regentschaft resigniert und enttäuscht von diesem Starrsinn sagte er Down Under Lebewohl und ward seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Sein Sohn Edwart III. litt sehr unter diesem Verlust und kam zeitlebens nicht darüber hinweg. Doch es kam noch schlimmer, seine Regentschaft wurde zu einem einizigen Drama: Kurz nach seiner Krönung kamen seine junge Zicke und das Zicklein Edwart IV. bei einer Explosion ums Leben, er selbst blieb als psychisches Wrack zurück, mehr Marionette von machthungrigen entadelten Altadligen und hohen Militärs als selbstständiger König der Vernunft. Die Korruption nahm zu, der Ziegenrat verlor deutlich an Macht, Unruhe machte sich breit, aber noch funktionierte das System - man gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass der König irgendwann eine der unzähligen Bewerberinnen erhören und dem Reich einen gesunden Prinzen schenken würde. Und wie das kam... na ja, anders als gewollt, aber dennoch, es kam, und das bekloppter als gewollt! Robert Also wurde der Prinz ein waschechtes Einhorn geboren und obendrein noch Robert genannt, nach dem Helden, der der Legende nach einst Ponys und Ziegen gemeinsam in die Völkerschlacht gegen die Schatten geführt hat... Jungkönigs Schlossputz, Dreizehn Generäle und der Rote Oktober ... und der ließ es mit noch nicht mal zehn ganzen Jahren zum allerersten Mal schon so richtig krachen: Zur jährlichen Volksvollversammlung zum Tag der Arbeit im Jahr 938 nach Nightmare Moon, bei der Vorschläge der damaligen Die Linken für mehr Umweltschutz bezüglich der Entsorgung von Altstoffen in den Ziegenfluss, welcher ja bekanntlich in den Unicorn River mündet und durch Equestria fließt (und so weiter), durch Vertreter der Konservativen und des Adels wehement in Grund und Boden gemeckert wurden - das sei ja alles viel zu teuer und wer solle das bezahlen?! - erhob er die kraftvolle jungsche Stimme und fragte Graf Zschernin, den Vorsitzenden der Kohle- und Eisengesellschaft, warum er denn nicht sein Privatvermögen, von dem er sichtlich reichlich habe, nicht zum Allgemeinwohl aller Spezies einsetze. Empört rief der Graf seinen König zur Ordnung, wie könne er denn so etwas sagen, dieses Geld sei der Besitz seiner Sippe und nicht Teil des ziegischen Steuertopfes. Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete der Jungkönig darauf kurzerhuf eigenmächtig eine Gesetzesänderung, die eine Höchstgrenze für den privaten Fiskus regelte, sodass das meiste zscherninsche Besitztum sofort in den Besitz des Volkes überging. Auf die frechen bis boshaften Bemerkungen anderer Vertreter der "Schleimer" hin schmiss Robert die Knallrüben alle aus seinem Schloss raus und veranlasste sofortige Neuwahlen. Der anfängliche Aufschrei des Volkes ebbte alsbald ab und flutete als anerkennende Begeisterung zurück, denn lange auf Eis liegende Projekte finanzierte der kleine Räwwoluzer mit plötzlich freigewordenen Mitteln ohne lange zu fackeln - nach all den Jahren des Nichtstuns und Rumsumpfens endlich Fortschritt... vorwärts Robert! → Dreizehn Generäle (Ziegen) & Roter Oktober (Ziegenrevolution) Und so stand aus der Asche des Regimes der vollkommen volkssouveräne und kommunistische Demokratische Sozialismus mit dem neuen Könich Robert an Seiten der freien Ziegen (ganz besonders wichtig und zu nennen!) und Böcke auf. Der Ziegenrat Der Ziegenrat tagt im Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern, wann immer es nötig ist. Auch wenn es die Legende behauptet und einst alle Ziegen und Böcke da hinein gespasst haben sollen ist das natürlich Blödsinn, stattdessen entsenden die Fraktionen (auch Parteien oder Interessengemeinschaften) ihre Vertreter und Vertreterinnen jeweils für ein Jahr in diese "Volksversammlung", welche nur durch die Generalversammlung absolut aller Ziegen (ab zehn Jahren), welche wiederum in und um das Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern, auf dem Hauptmarkt oder vor bzw. im Thronsaal des Ziegenschlosses zusammentrifft, überboten werden kann. Im Normalfall reicht aber der Ziegenrat, außerdem sind Gäste, soweit es die Räumlichkeiten zulassen (und das tun sie dicke), immer herzlich willkommen und auch dazu aufgefordert konstruktive Kritik, Anregungen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und vieles mehr darzulegen und mit zu diskutieren bzw. zu tagen (desweiteren darf sich jede Ziege/ jeder Bock jederzeit freinehmen, um eine Ratssitzung zu besuchen). Fraktionen und ihre Ausrichtung Der Ziegenrat setzt sich im Wesentlichen aus vier Fraktionen/ Parteien/ IGs zusammen: *'Die Links-Liberalen' (Die LILIs) ::Die LILIs bilden mit rund 80% (plus minus 15%) aller Ziegen und Böcke des Reiches die Mehrheit im Ziegenrat. Sie gingen aus der Avant Garde hervor und vertreten ihre Grundsätze bis heute: Anhänger der Reformen Ziegenkönich Roberts nach dem Roten Oktober, Beführworter von Weltoffenheit und Völkerfreundschaft, offen allem Neuen und freundlich und hilfsbereit zu jederpony. *'Die Konservativen' (KONS) ::Die Konservativen haben mit etwa 15% (plus minus 20%) aller Stimmen die zweitstärkte Position inne, insbesondere, weil die LILIs mit ihnen koalieren müssen, wenn sie nicht gerade die absolute Mehrheit besitzen. Sie sind pro Robert, aber mehrheitlich gegen die aktuelle offene Equestriapolitik (und anderen Völkern gegenüber), ansonsten vor allem konservativ, und halten am liebsten ganz an alten Gesetzen und Traditionen fest. *'Die Erztreuen' (Rechts) ::Die Erztreuen umfassen die 2% der rechtsgerichteten Ziegen und Böcke Down Unders. Ihnen liegt nichts mehr daran einen "alten, richtigen" Ziegenkönig auf dem Thron zu haben - oder vielleicht auch gerade noch so einen Robert ohne Bewusstsein für Reformation und Revolution -, desweiteren verabscheuen sie Freundschaft und Magie, Equestria sowie alle anderen Völker, halten sich selbst für die ultimative Herrscherrasse und sch... spucken auf so ziemlich alles andere - wie gut, dass sie keiner so richtig leiden kann und ihren Ruf als Asoziale Spinnerbande auch weiterhin gut halten! ::Auch hüten sie sich gut vor Aktionen gegen Andersdenkende und berufen sich nur jährlich auf eine Demonstration, um nicht von der Opposition zu Generalshack verarbeitet zu werden (ist durchaus schon passiert)... *'Die ZPD' (Spass) ::Die Z'''iegen'P'ar'D'ei ist die letzte und eigentlich mit rund 5% aller Ziegen gar nicht mal die kleinste Fraktion im Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern. Als reine Satirepartei gegründet nimmt sie dennoch eigene, wenn auch auf's erste Hören sehr juxige Ziele wahr, steht dabei aber den LILIs sehr sehr nahe. Die Narren und Närrinnen parodieren am liebsten ihre größten Spaßbremsen, die Schwermetalle, auch die Konserven müssen sich desöfteren mal mit ihnen plagen, und selbst ihre großen verbündeten Lilien kommen nicht ungeschoren davon! ::Alles in allem ein sehr bekloppter Haufen voller herzallerliebster zum Glück nie ganz erwachsen gewordener Knallrüben! '''Das Ziegengesetz Aus dem Ziegengesetz: '''Die Ziegenflagge' Die Ziegenflagge symbolisiert neben Hammer und der Sichel für Industie/ Fortschritt und Landwirtschaft die Bergmannstätigkeit durch Schlägel und Eisen, die Kampfbereitschaft einer jeden Ziege und den bevorzugten Zweifachkampf mit Bajonett und Gewehr, die Feldhacke und der Strauch die Fruchtbarkeit des bestellten Landes (und des Volkes), der Mond symbolisiert die neue Ziegenkönigin in Verbundenheit mit ihrer Schwester als Sonne und damit auch Equestria. Freunde & Verbündete Equestria & Ponys Die Wiedervereinigung von Ziegen und Ponys unmittelbar nach dem Fall der Regenbogen-Fabrik markierte den Beginn dieser wunderbaren Völkerfreundschaft. Die Erste Schatteninvasion kämpfte pony beziehungsweise ziege Seite an Seite gegen Burning Sun und ihre Schergen, ... Quantom & Fetur-Ponys Seit Ziegenkönich Roberts Reise nach Nitan und der Nordisch-Quantomsche Allianz gibt es auch den Fezibu, also eine Union innerhalb der Republik! Sardenga & Sardengaponys ... Wechselreich & Changelings ... Shadow Island & Black-Ponys ... Schattenreich & Schatten ... Combine & Union Island Nach ihrem Abenteuer einmal quer durch die Galaxis fanden Robert und Tobi, dass es so gaaanz allmählich ma die Zeit gekommen ist, wo ziege und combine mehr als nur jute Freunde sein sollten - und so verabschiedete der Ziegenrat eines schönen Abends das langweilige und unscheinbare Protokoll 1024-42, das das Bündnis der beiden Nationen endlich fest schloss! Damit besteht natürlich auch eine wunderbare Dreiecksbeziehung nach Union Island, die so einiges an Vorteilen bringt... Zebras ... Norden & Seine Völker ... Armee → Ziegenarmee Die Ziegen und die Menschenwelt Durch Prof. Dr. Fisch und Dr. Schinken, ihre besten Wissenschaftler, schafften es die Ziegen lange vor den Ponys mithilfe von Portalen (genaues Datum: 861 n. NM.) in die Menschenwelt vorzudringen. Dort entdeckten sie die weit fortgeschrittene Technik der homo sapiens und begannen diese zu kopieren oder gleich komplett mit nach Down Under zu schaffen - im Gegenzug halfen sie den Menschen aber auch, sie beendeten Kriege, sprengten Spionageringe oder fingen Attentäter ab. All dies ist ihrer Geheimorganisation, den Untergrundeisenbahnern, zuzuschreiben, die unter den Menschen in geheimen Bunkern und Stollen leben und dafür sorgen, dass das Gleichgewicht auf der Erde bestehen bleibt. Eisenbahn - K.E.d.Zw.E., Ziegenreichsbahn & EqR Die Eisenbahn und die Ziegen verbindet eine lange Geschichte: Mitgebracht aus der Menschenwelt entstand das erste Normalspur- und Grubenbahnnetz von den Gruben rund um Down Under direkt in die Stadt hinein zur großen Hütte - war es doch ein unglaubliche Erleichterung, dass es auf einmal möglich war vierzig schwere Karren vollbeladen mit Rohstoffen von A nach B zu transportieren ohne sich dabei müde laufen zu müssen! Bis zur Roten Oktoberrevolution entwickelte sich so ein beachtliches Schienennetz, die König-Edwart-II.-Eisenbahn befuhr die Hauptstrecke bis nach Deep Down und bediente alle möglichen Anschließer an Bergwerke auf oder an kurzen Nebenstrecken. Nach dem 17. Oktober taufte sie das Volk in Ziegenreichsbahn, auch ein wenig auf Wunsch ihres neuen Könichs, der alle Steine für die freie Volksherrschaft aus dem Weg geräumt hatte - somit ging auch die Eisenbahn in eine Volkseigene Gesellschaft über. Mittlerweile heißt die Vereinigte Eisenbahngesellschaft Equestrias nach Fusion mit der CRC - Canterlot Railway Company - Equestria Rail. Der Fahrzeugpark der Ziegen setzt sich neben etlichen Dampf-, Diesel- und E-Loks aus etlichen aus der Menschenwelt "geborgten" Waggons zusammen... es sind also größtenteils ältere Fahrzeuge mit bequemen Polstersitzen, quietschenden Bremsen und Schiebefenstern, auch die größten Waffen der Ziegenarmee - die K5-Eisenbahngeschütze - sind ganz klare Vertreter dieser Liebe - und stehen beispiellos für die Mobilität der Ziegen. Ebenso wurde das Unternehmen EqR in der Menschenwelt gegründet, um dort einen bei Bedarf reibungslosen Transport von Truppen oder Gütern gewährleisten zu können. Kultur Feiertage In Down Under feiert ziege viel und gerne, besonders wenn's um gute alte Traditionen oder den geliebten Sozialismus geht, aber selbstverständlich darf es gerne auch etwas neues Modernes sein! *1. - 7. Januar: Neujahr *15. Februar: Tag der Liebe *20. März: Frühlingsanfang *Erstes Wochenende im April: Winter adé! *1. Mai: Gründungstag Down Unders & Tag der Arbeiter und Bauern *21. Juni: Celestia-Tag - Sommersonnenwende *14. Juli: Tag des Sieges über die Unterdrückung (Zenins Geburtstag) *1. August: Tag der Equestrianischen Einheit & Freundschaft *12. September: Tag des Sieges über Daeron & Tag der Völkerfreundschaft *16. Oktober: Tag des Sieges über die Schatten *17. Oktober: Roter Oktober *23. Oktober: Erntedankfest *30. Oktober: Nacht der Albträume - Nightmare Night *4. Dezember: Roberts Jeburtstach (muss unbedingtst fett zelebriert werden!) *21. Dezember: Luna-Nacht - Wintersonnenwende *24. - 30. Dezember: Weihnachten & Altjahresende Ziegen, Ziegen, Ziegen! Ziegen und Ponys sind im Prinzip gar nicht mal so verschieden wie oft angenommen wird; sie gleichen sich bis auf Hörner und im Regelfall einen etwas muskulöseren Körperbau. Ziegenfellfarben: Weiß, Schwarz, Braun, Grau bis Rot & Zwischenstufen; im Prinzip die Naturfarben und keine Paradiesvögel. Selten möglich sind farbliche Schimmer bzw. starke Pigmentierungen an Kopf, Hörnern & Hufen. An Mähnenfarben ist so ziemlich alles drin, wobei krachbunt doch (nach-)gefärbt wurde. Hörner: Länge stets variabel. Es gibt fast völlig gerade, leicht bis stark nach hinten gebogene, schneckenförmig gekrümmte und anderweitig in sich gedrehte Exemplare. Eine alte Rasse hatte gar vier Hörner auf der Birne! Ziegen untereinander unterscheiden sich wie ihre equestrianischen Mitbewohner auch in puncto Fellfarbe und Geschlecht (ach nee!), manche haben auch keine/ abgebrochene Hörner, andere wiederum körperliche Besonderheiten, aber nichts, was besonders aus dem Rahmen fällt und außerdem keine Sache ist - na und, nur drei Hufe, was macht das schon, alle Ziegen sind gleich?! Wie ihre ungehörnten Mitponys tragen auch sie je nach Anlass oder Wetter Kleidung aller Arten, im Winter zum Bleistift kann es in DU recht kalt werden und auch schneien, dann tragen die Ziegen meist Chapkas und lange Mäntel, ihre Hufe stecken in hohen Schneestiefeln. ... Es gibt Ziegen, die scheinbar ewig jung bleiben und wenig bis kaum altern - das zeigt sich meist erst ungefähr ab dem fünfundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr, wenn die Ziege/ der Bock äußerlich nicht mehr altet. Diese Ziegen können immens hohe Alter erreichen, es sind Einsiedler bekannt, die schon über tausend Jahre in Equestria weilen sollen! Zu der Theorie würde auch passen, warum zum Bleistift Ziegenkönich Robert, sein Bruder Jox, Edwart No. 2 oder Prof. Dr. Fisch & Dr. Schinken immer noch jung und fidel sind, obwohl sie schon locker an den Hundert kratzen! Außergewöhnliche Ziegen *Jox Ziegenbock - hat von seiner Königin Luna Pegasusflügel verliehen bekommen und kann seitdem fliegen (Digga du laberst!) *Ziegenprinz Jack - ist eine dreigehörnte Alihornziege, also mit zwei Ziegen- und dem klassischen Einhorn sowie Flügeln (ey 'sch geh Kurdistan, ja?!) Exkurs: Geflügelte Ziegen und Dreihörner anno damals Sie sind nicht erst ein Phänomen der Neuen Zeit, nein, schon lange vor der Großen Schattenschlacht gab es Hybridfohlen aus Ehen zwischen Ziegen und Ponys. Diese Genkreuzungen brachten die tollsten Geschöpfe hervor, so zum Beispiel gehörnte Pegasi oder gar Fünfhörner! Nach dem Krieg zwischen den beiden Völkern wurden diese Fohlen hingegen abgelehnt, teils ausgesetzt und ihrem Schicksal überlassen oder entsprechende "Wucherungen" entfernt... so traurig es klingen mag geschah es sowohl in Equestria als auch bei den Ziegen. Unter Zenin wurde diese Praktik schlussendlich doch verboten und unter Strafe gestellt, insgesamt gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber auch nur noch wenige neugeborene Hybriden, die Rassen hatten sich mehr oder minder "geglättet". Ziegen mit magischen Kräften Es mag selten vorkommen, ist aber nicht ganz ausgeschlossen, dass hin und wieder ein äußerlich ganz normales Zicklein geboren wird und plötzlich imstande wie ein Einhorn Magie zu bändigen und zu nutzen. Diese Hexen oder Hexer sind aber keinesfalls Aussätzige, sondern hochgeschätzte Volksgenossen, da sie Fähigkeiten wie zum Bleistift Heilen von Kranken inne haben. Bekannte Ziegen * Ferdi und Hannes, zwei junge Freunde ... Ziegengruppen, -truppen oder Saufgemeinschaften anderweitig verbundene * Die Ghost Rider, die Königsgarde * Die Untergrundeisenbahner, der Geheimdienst in der Menschenwelt * Die Blauen Büchsenöffner, das immerblaue Sprengkommando * Die Geister, tot und doch lebendig! Ziegen mit Bilders Ferdi.png|Ferdi Hannes.png|Hannes Jack & Applebloom.png|Jack & Applebloom Shadow + Mellis.png|Mellis & Shadow AJ & Jox.png|Jox & AJ Trivia Eher politisch * Jaja, Sozialismus... kann man zu sagen watt man will, aber meiner Meinung nach kann er durchaus funktionieren, nur haben die Menschen bis heute die grundlegendsten Dinge dazu nicht kapiert, sowas wie Machtverzicht oder Teilen zum Bleistift - könnte ich jetzt stundenlang weiter so philosophieren, wer Lust dazu hat ärgere den Autor bitte in den Kommentaren oder im Chat! * Desweiteren freue ich mich natürlich sehr über Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik, also kneift eure kapitalistischen Bonzenärsche zusammen und macht mich fertich! * VIVA LA RÉVOLUTION!!! So Mitteldinger * Um ehrlich zu sein schwirrten die Ziegen schon ziemlich lange in meiner Ömme rum und kloppten sich nur so drum endlich saumäßig rausgelassen zu werden - dass dafür ausgerechnet MLP dran glauben musste war übrigens ebenso nen fetter Zufall wie auch so ziemlich alles andere (und das, was noch folgen wird!)... also, ja! * Zur Entstehungszeit gab es auch die (dämlichen) serieninternen MLP-Dumpfbacken-Ziegen (zum Glück) noch nicht, weswegen... joar, was-auch-immer! Alles andere * Der Name Down Under ist der geklaute sozialistisch umgelagerte Spitzname Australiens * Die Röbel-Kompanie hat ihren Namen vom Gleiskraftwagen Robel, mit dem man rund um die Eisenbahn kleinere Defekte ausbessern kann * Erfunden wurden die Ziegen von Stellwerker ---- Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Land